


flower language

by irlmikleo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Takumi is an art student, VERY CLICHE but it's cute and gay so whatever, so are hana and subaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmikleo/pseuds/irlmikleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi is struggling to find inspiration after being assigned an art project in his class; a project centered around the idea of landscapes. Hana, another student in his class, recommends he'd do a drawing of the mansion on top of the hill in the neighborhood nearby. However, Takumi ends up meeting one of the mansion's residents: a boy named Leo who gives him just the inspiration he was searching for. </p><p>(Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	flower language

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEYYY GUYS if you're wondering why "love is a symphony" hasn't been updated in awhile it's bc i've spent a WEEK trying to finish up this oneshot, which ended up turning out a lot longer than i originally expected it to be. but anyways i was listening to music one day and i suddenly got the inspiration to write this and here we are 
> 
> i was so pumped to post this i didn't decide to read through it and make sure there weren't any errors so if there are please tell me! but yeah i'm proud of how this turned out nonetheless and i hope you guys like it to! (also just saying, listening to studio ghibli music as you write is great i'd 100% recommend)

"Man, that exam was _rough_."   
  
"That's what you get for not studying, Hinata," Takumi replied, gathering his notebooks together before heading out of the classroom with his friend. "Copying off of me isn't going to get you through math, I hope you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You should be thankful of your intelligence; some of us aren't as fortunate to have straight As," Hinata grumbled, his arms positioned behind his head as they traveled down the hallway towards their next class- well, Takumi's next class. Knowing Hinata, he was going to skip Spanish. "Your next class is Art, right?"  
  
"Yeah," He took out the sketchbook placed underneath his arm, flipping it open to the newest page. It was a portrait of one of his other classmates, Hana, whom had been assigned as his partner for their latest project. "This was our most recent project....Although, it didn't really turn out that well--"  
  
"Are you _kidding_ me? Takumi, this is awesome! You could totally be an artist or something when you graduate!" Hinata exclaimed, "You got all the details of her face and her hair and just, _everything_ perfect! Meanwhile, the only thing I'm good at is martial arts....I guess I could become an instructor, or something...."  
  
_It's really not that good._ Takumi decided to bite down on those negative words, and only nodded at his friend. They eventually parted ways once they reached the art room, which was located in the farthest north of the school. He was almost late to class it seemed, the bell ringing the moment he stepped through the door. He quickly resumed his seat next to Hana, who waved and gave off her usual smile. "Hey, Takumi! Ready for our next project today?"   
  
"Oh yeah, we're supposed to get a new assignment today, right?" Takumi replied, "Wonder what it's going to be this time?"   
  
Hana was about to continue, but was soon interrupted by their teacher, Mr. Yukimura, as he entered the room. "Good afternoon, class! I'm sure you've heard rumors already that I'll be assigning a new project today," He started, taking his place at the podium in front of the classroom. "....Well, I'm here to put those rumors to rest! It's true, I am assigning a new project today. For some, it may not be that enjoyable. It has to do with landscapes."  
  
_Landscapes?_ Takumi remained quiet as he listened to the teacher's instructions. The instructions were simple: find a particular landscape and do a detailed sketch of it, and eventually outline it and use water colors as the finishing touch. It could range from a building, to a field- anything to the artist's imagination. "....The project will be due next Monday! I look forward to seeing what you all come up with!"   
  
The rest of the period was for the students to discuss with one another about what they wanted to do, however most of them saw it as a free period. "Ugh, the one thing I'm _not_ good at drawing!" Hana whined to Subaki, whom was sitting across from them, "At least this is your specialty, Subaki."  
  
"Well, I've always enjoyed sketching landscapes and scenery....Of course, my project is going to turn out absolutely _perfect_ ," Subaki replied, "I already have an idea what I'm going to do. There's this hill I live nearby, where the sun just hits the land beautifully....An array of rich colors- oh, I can see it now! They'll be talking about my artwork for years to come!"   
  
"You're way too into yourself," Hana said, then turned to Takumi, "What about you, Takumi? Have any ideas?"   
  
"Not yet," Takumi replied, folding his arms over his chest and beginning to ponder about it. _What should I do? Landscapes aren't really my specialty, either....And besides, there's nothing really interesting in this town to sketch...._ "....I'll probably take the easy route and do a building, or something like that."  
  
"Oh, I have an idea! Why not do a sketch of that mansion on top of the hill nearby your house? You know, the one that belongs to that super rich family?"   
  
"Do you think I'd be _allowed_ to do that?"   
  
"It's just a drawing, they won't sue you for it or anything....and besides, doesn't your older brother know someone from that family, anyways? I'm sure they won't mind," Hana said, "Now I have to figure out what _I'm_ gonna do....Subaki, I think I'll just steal your idea. I can't think of anything else."  
  
"What? You can't just steal my idea! You'll have points deducted!"  
  
"Subaki, come on, a _sunset_. A lot of people are going to do the same idea as you are," Subaki appeared devestated when Hana made her comment, and she broke out into a childish grin. "Good luck on your project, Takumi. You're a great artist, so I'm sure it'll turn out great! You're way better than Subaki over here."  
  
"B-better than me? How dare you! I am an object of perfection--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure you are."  
  
Takumi chuckled lightly at their ongoing bickering, his eyes soon escaping to his sketchbook as he flipped through the many illustrations he has done before in the past. Most of them were illustrations of weapons, such as bows and swords; a few others dedicated to art projects. _Ryoma does know someone from that rich family....Xander, or whatever his name is. I'm sure I won't get in trouble or anything....well, hopefully not._

* * *

  
  
After school was released for the day, Takumi took his usual walking route home as the mansion happened to be a few neighborhoods away. His family wasn't rich, per say, but his father did run a company at one point that was originally stationed in Japan, but soon had to move because of it. _If I were back in Japan, this project would be a piece of cake....Especially since we used to live out in the countryside._  
  
It was a lone mansion, resting on top of a hill with regular houses to the side; from where Takumi was standing, it would already craft a nice picture. However, he wasn't sure his limited talent would assure that a picture like that would turn out correctly. Therefore, he decided to stick the idea of just the mansion alone. When he eventually arrived at the mansion itself, it seemed like it was straight out of a fairytale.   
  
Old-fashioned, made of black brick and decorated in white lining, surrounding the doors and windows, as well as the balcony hanging overhead. Large in size, almost resembling a castle of a sort. There was a rich fountain resting in the center of the front yard, surrounded by white roses. However, the mansion was closed off to the world by large iron gates, and Takumi was forced to peek passed them to get a better glimpse of the mansion itself.  
  
Now the question was, how would he be able to sketch something this complicated?   
  
He wanted the project to be successful, but his talents do not lie within landscapes or exteriors in general. It would prove to be a difficult task, but if he were to get it perfect, then an A+ was well within his grasp. Takumi found a spot on the concrete a few feet in front of the mansion and put his knees up, resting his sketchbook on them, and took out the pencil from the top of his ear.  _Now let's see....How exactly should I do this?_  
  
He found himself staring at the mansion for sometime, tapping the tip of the pencil against his chin a few times and pondered about some different ideas he could possibly tackle. When it came to drawing landscapes, Takumi was still rather new at it, save for the few doodles he's done of the area surrounding his own home for practice. After all, his teacher stated that sometimes artists needed to go outside their "comfort zones" and experiment with new art styles and tools.  _Still....I hope this turns out right._  
  
The project wasn't due for three weeks, so he could at least begin with a rough draft. The pencil barely touched the clean sheet of paper before retrieving it back to his chin, staring at the mansion for a few extra moments. _Why does this stupid mansion have to have such a complicated design?_ He shook his head, _no, Takumi. You won't get anywhere if you keep complaining._  
  
As the tip of the pencil grazed the top of the paper, Takumi's hand suddenly froze in place when he noticed something- or rather, someone step out the front door through the sturdy gates. He quickly pushed himself up off the ground and retreated behind the nearest tree, watching the person for awhile; someone around his age, it seemed, with short, well-kempt blonde hair and a pair of amber eyes, much resembling his own.   
  
_That was close._ Takumi watched the stranger closely from behind the safety of the tree; thankfully, the stranger didn't appear to have noticed him. The stranger briefly glanced around the front yard, eyes peeked with confusion, before turning and heading back inside the mansion. "Huh....wonder what that was about."  
  
He slowly came out from behind the tree and stared at the looming mansion for awhile, the hair on his neck still standing up from the thought of nearly getting caught. Still, it's not as if he'd get into much trouble.... _would_ he? Takumi drew in a gulp. _Maybe I should just come back tomorrow....That sounds like a good idea._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Ryoma," Takumi started at dinner later that evening, his mouth stuffed with rice. His older, more _refined_ brother gave him a glance; telling him for him to swallow before speaking anymore. With an eye roll, Takumi swallowed down the rest of the rice before continuing, "Anyways, I wanted to ask about something--"

"Hold still," Ryoma interrupted, picking up one of the napkins resting in front of Takumi and wiping his mouth; as there had been some rice left over, "You had rice on the corner of your mouth--"

"Ryoma! I'm not a child anymore!"

Hinoka, and even _Sakura_ briefly chuckled at them, causing Takumi to send them a threatening glare, ordering them to go quiet. His gaze slowly traveled back over towards Ryoma and drew in a sigh, then continued with his question, "--now as I was saying....What do you know about the rich family on top of the hill? Your company are rivals with theirs, isn't it?" 

"That's right," Ryoma replied, "But why do you wish to know more about them?" 

"W-well....I'm doing this project for my art class, for landscapes and such. Hana recommended that I'd do their mansion, since it has, er....nice aesthetic appeal?" Ryoma did not seem convinced with Takumi's answer, and he let out another frustrated sigh, "All right, all right! It was the only thing I could think of doing. Do you think they would mind?" 

"I'm not entirely sure. The only person from the family I have spoken to thus far is Xander, the head of the company. He is a decent person, at the very least. I'm sure they would not mind if it were an assignment for school," Ryoma stated, "....Did you happen to run into any of the family while you were there, perhaps?" 

"Yeah, er....I don't think they saw me, but I don't think it was that Xander person you were talking about. They looked around my age; blonde hair, amber eyes....sort of looked like a nerd. I've never seen 'em at my school before, though, so I wasn't really sure who they were exactly." Takumi explained, shoving another mouthful of rice into his mouth.

"You must have met Leo, then."

"Leo?" 

"He is one of Xander's younger siblings, from what I've heard. I imagine you wouldn't have met him at school, since he is currently being homeschooled. There's also Camilla and Elise, if I recall correctly. It's a bit funny, actually; their family is quite like ours, in a sense. An eldest brother and sister, and a younger brother and sister....However, I do not think they'd much prefer to be friendly with their rival company, from what I could tell," Ryoma stated, "In fact, they're quite distant from the outside world." 

"Distant? What do you mean?"

"....Don't let it bother you too much, Takumi. Focus on completeing your project, I'm sure it's going to turn out great."

"Of course it will," Sakura said, "A-after all, Takumi's an amazing artist...." 

The comment caused Takumi's cheeks to go faintly red, a finger scratching at one of them and eyes averting off in the other direction. He'd never admit his shyness, especially in the likes of his family, whom are known to tease him about it anyways. "Aw, look at him. You made him blush, Sakura!" Hinoka exclaimed. 

"I-I'm not blushing!"

"Ah yes, and that's why your face is almost as red as Sakura's hair--"

"Now now, Hinoka, stop teasing Takumi," Ryoma stated, "You know he's the fragile type--"

"I'M NOT FRAGILE!"

Although he was embarrassed, Takumi was able to forge a smile as the laughter of his family crossed his ears. Ever since their mother and father's passing, he assumed they'd be divided now, but it appeared that nothing could shatter the bond between he and his dear siblings. _I wonder....does that Leo guy have the same bond between his family as I do with mine?_

 

* * *

 

After school had been released the following day, Takumi found himself climbing up the sidewalk towards that mansion once again; although, this time, with a new sense of confidence. With his family's inspiring (but embarrassing) words, he was able to tell himself that this project would turn out a success. With his sketchbook tucked underneath his arm, the student came into a pause at the top of the road, taking a brief moment to inspect the mansion from a farther distance.

_Still, will I be able to draw something like this?_ Takumi slipped his school bag off his shoulder and lowered himself down onto the concrete, resting it beside him and taking out his sketchbook. He removed his pencil from the safety of his ear and tapped it against his chin a few times, head tilting in order to inspect the mansion from all angles. _I guess I won't know until I try._

He flipped open the sketchbook to a clean, untouched page; the pencil hovering just a few inches above it as Takumi glanced up at the mansion once again to get a better idea how to start it out. He'd start by outlining the shape, he decided. He began to sketch lightly; lightly enough so it would turn invisible by the touch of an eraser, just in case he messed up. It started off as a rectangular figure, of course, he couldn't add the detail just yet.

Takumi removed the pencil from the sheet for just a moment, glancing back up at the mansion in order to figure out what he should do next. He has the basic shape outlined, so what should come next? He was forced to scoot up a bit more, amber eyes attempting to peek through the gates to catch a better glimspe of the mansion's exteriror. Then, his hand began to move on its own; beginning to sketch the windows, and the ridges surrounding them, as well as the door.

_This looks so awful, like a little kid drawing a house._ He didn't want to give up, not only when he's just started. Maybe he should have asked Subaki for help; he was the most talented artist in their whole class, surely he could have given him some pointers. An irritated groan escaped his mouth, and he dropped the pencil, letting it roll into his lap. "Who am I kidding? I can't draw this...."

"Oh, so that was what you were doing."

The sudden voice startled Takumi, needless to say; it earned him a rather loud (and embarrassing) shriek. As he turned his head around, he noticed a face he's never seen before- wait, he has! _Isn't this the guy I saw yesterday?_ "U-uh....S-sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble!" Takumi quickly said, pushing himself back onto his feet, "I was just, um...." 

"....You were doing a sketch of the mansion, weren't you?" The stranger replied, eyes brightening with interest. If Takumi were correct, by the description he gave to Ryoma the previous day, he stated that this was Xander's younger brother, Leo. "It's not that bad," He added, leaning over to get a glimpse of the work-in-progress, "Although, I must say drawing buildings may not be your specialty." 

"I-- what do you want, anyways? D-do you want me to leave?" 

"Leave? I never said anything about that," Leo stated, "I noticed you yesterday from the window of my room, but when I came down to greet you, you suddenly vanished. I was expecting that you'd come back the next day, however." A smile came to his lips; a smile in which, Takumi found himself becoming more flustered at, for whatever reason. "....So, what's this all for, anyways? I doubt you came here merely out of self-interest." 

"Well, it's for an art project....One of my friends recommended I come up to this mansion, since it has, er....good architecture? It's for landscaping, and I thought this would be the perfect location....but like you said, I suck at drawing buildings. I don't really want to take the easy route and do what everyone else is doing, though." Takumi explained, "....O-oh, right! I'm Takumi." 

"Takumi, huh? I've heard about you before, from my older brother....If I'm not mistaken, your brother and mine have quite the rivarly going on, don't they? Then again, I've never really been interested in all of that; therefore, I don't exactly have a reason to dislike you....at least, not yet," Leo stated, "I'm Leo, it's a pleasure." 

_Well, I guess this guy isn't that bad...._ "So, uh....you saw me yesterday? Guess I was pretty obvious, huh?" 

"I'm surprised no one else noticed you....then again, they're all much to busy to pay attention to what's going on around them. They probably wouldn't even notice if I snuck you into our garden," He originally phrased those words to be figuratively, however, it appeared that Leo had gotten an idea from that, "....Tell me, instead of doodling some boring mansion....you come along with me to our garden?" 

"W-wait, what? Are you allowed to do that?"

Leo shrugged, "Probably not, but like I said, they're all too busy to notice anything. And besides, it'll only be for a little while. I can ensure you that the flowers in are garden are breathtaking; I'm sure if you were to do your project on them instead, then an A+ is certain. Flowers aren't as complicated, are they?" 

"Well....probably not...."

Without waiting for an accurate response, Leo took a hold of Takumi's arm and began to lead him away from the front entrance of the mansion; bringing him to the far back of the building where the garden was supposedly located. However, a large gate prevented them from proceeding any further; luckily, Leo had a key on him. As he rustled the silver key out of his pocket, he briefly let go of Takumi's arm in order to unlock it; trusting that after revealing the, as he quote, _breathtaking_ garden he wouldn't try to run. 

Takumi's eyes widened as the garden was revealed to him; truthfully, it had lived up to Leo's words. A large garden, illuminated with flowers of all kinds; in colors of white, yellow, blue, purple- it was like all the flowers in the world had gathered up in one, strict location. It was like something out of a novel or movie; like an enchanted garden, shroaded in mystery. "This....this is amazing...."

"....Believe it or not, I'm the only one who bothers to come out here anymore," He beckoned Takumi into the garden with a hand and proceeded onwards, down a white brick path; newly refurbished without a crack in sight. "....Needless to say, it's a nice place to relax. I like bringing a book out here and relax under the gazebo." 

"Hah, I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You're a bookworm," Takumi said with a grin, "I could tell by your nerdy clothing- seriously, who wears sweater vests in the _spring_?" 

"J-just because I enjoy books doesn't mean I'm a bookworm," Leo insisted, turning his head in an attempt to hide the blush that had risen to his cheeks, "....Anyways, meet me under gazebo. I'll bring out something for us to snack on- you must be hungry, right? I imagine you didn't stop home first to get a bite to eat before marching up here."

"I--....well, that's true."

Takumi did as Leo requested and found his way to the gazebo; a small white gazebo, resting in the center of the garden. A small bridge connected the gazebo from all sides; hovering over a pond that circled around it, and Takumi noticed a few fish swim pass from the corner of his eye. As he took a seat at the glass table, he noticed a thick, red book with a bookmark sticking out of it; presumably Leo's book. _Heh, he is a bookworm._

It wasn't long until Leo showed up once again, carrying a plate stacked with creamy pastries Takumi has never witnessed before; as well as freshly brewed tea, the sweet scent flowing through Takumi's nose. _Is this what rich people get to eat all day? I'm jealous!_ "Oh, uh....thank you, Leo." 

"No need to thank me, but do clean up that drool hanging from your mouth, will you?" Leo requested, taking a seat in front of him and opening his book up to the page he had stopped on previously. As his eyes scanned over each of the words listed on the page, he added, "....Oh, and don't worry about me. I'm not much of a sweets fanatic, so eat as much as you like." 

Takumi was already shoving most of the delectable pastries into his mouth before Leo had to speak a word about it; earning a playful sigh from said person as he flipped to the next page in the thick book, "....And I can already tell that you're someone without manners. You don't have to shove all of them into your mouth at once, you know?" 

"Hey, I have manners!" 

"Ah yes, and you speak with a mouthful," Embarrassment crawled onto Takumi's face; after all, he had heard similiar words from Ryoma, maybe he _was_ being immature? "Someone's getting embarrassed. I imagine this isn't the first time someone has told you this, hm?" Although his eyes were elsewhere, he appeared to sense the embarrassment radiating off of Takumi, and his lips curled into a playful smirk, "How old are you, exactly?" 

"H-huh? I'm seventeen." 

"Seventeen? Ah, so you're a year older....that's surprising, I honestly considered that you were much younger by the way you're acting," Takumi's face grew darker, if that were possible. _What the hell? And I thought this guy was pretty nice!_ Before he had a chance to spout some impulsive remark, however, he was cut off by Leo as he continued, "--I'm just being playful, no reason to get so worked up....Now," 

The thick book slammed shut, causing Takumi to jump slightly, his eyes following Leo as he stood up from the chair. "I imagine that you're full now, considering that you've already inhaled all those pastries. Why don't we go take a stroll in the garden? Perhaps we can find some inspiration for you along the way." 

"Er....right." 

Takumi's eyes ventured around the garden as he followed Leo down the white-brick path; the garden seemed more magnificant up-close like this, his grip on the sketchbook in his hands tightening as ideas began to flow through his mind. _If I were to do an illustration of this garden....and added with the water colors, it would turn out amazing! But....do I have the talent for something like this?_

"Starting to get some ideas?" 

Leo's question brought Takumi back into reality, blinking his eyes a few times. "Huh? Oh, uh....yeah, I have a few. The only problem is, there's no way I can complete this in a single day....After all, I have other school assignments to work on, and it's soccer season with Hinata, so I gotta go to all of his games....Ugh! How am I going to get this done in time?" 

"You do realize you can come back if you wish, right?" Leo questioned, an eyebrow raising when he noticed the surprised look that had come to Takumi's face, "....Why do you seem so surprised? It's not an issue, really....Like I said before, my family, not even the _servants_ would notice us out here....and besides, if they _did_ find out....Well, I'd tell them you were a friend."

"A-a friend?" 

"I mean, I can't just tell them that I let some stranger into the garden, now can I?" A brief chuckle escaped his mouth, "And besides, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea, now does it? Unless you've already grown to dislike me, of course. Then I would understand why becoming "friends" would be out of the question....but I don't truly believe that's how you truly feel, despite that harsh expression you like to put on." 

"I....I mean it wouldn't be a _bad_ idea, but...." 

"....I can tell, you aren't used to making new friends, are you? I can relate; truthfully, I only have two, Niles and Odin. However....they're both busy with their own duties, so they haven't been able to come around that often," Leo explained, "....but I cannot force you, I suppose. I'll still allow you to come into the garden, though--"

"I never said anything about that!" Takumi exclaimed, "Jeez....you sure do know how to ramble, don't you? Listen, I'm....really grateful that you want to help me out with this project, and....even more grateful for all the hospitality you've given to me. Being able to visit such a magnificant garden....it's almost like a dream, to be honest." _Jeez, that sounded really cliche._ "S-so, uh....becoming friends wouldn't be that....bad, really."

The embarrassment was quick to return to Takumi's face, causing him to turn his head away from Leo's eyes, with a hand rubbing the back of his head; trying to maintain his posture the best he could. Then, there was laughter. "Oh my, you really _are_ quite the shy type, aren't you?" 

"I-I'm not shy! I'm just....uh...." 

"....Interesting. I've never met anyone like you, you know?" Leo added, slightly smiling, "....This should be quite the experience, don't you think? Now come on, you at _least_ need to get started. I know a place we can sit."

He beckoned Takumi forward with a hand, in which he awkwardly followed. They found a spot on a batch of grass off to the side; a perfect view of the garden displayed before them. Takumi brought his knees up to his chest and rested his sketchbook on them, slipping out the pencil from the top of his ear and opening the book to a blank page. "....Where should I start, though?" 

"Well, I can't give you a straight answer. After all, I'm not an artist in the slightest," A chuckle followed Leo's comment, his gaze shifting towards the garden laid before them. He found himself studying the garden for some time, trying to come up with an answer to Takumi's question; which could have been rhetorical, for all he knew. "....Well, why don't you start with a light sketch? Then from that, you can determine what you want to do." 

Takumi was planning on doing that, anyways. He wasn't unfamiliar with drawing flowers, at least; they've done a similiar project before, involving flower shapes and designs. Subaki was quite intrigued with them, from what he remembered; stating that they represented Hana's name and earning a blush from her in response. Also a sketchbook to the face. He chuckled softly from the memory as he sketched the individual flowers, one by one. 

Leo occassionally glanced over to check up on his progress, and Takumi noticed that he was smiling. Was he that interested in his art? It didn't make him uncomfortable, really. He's grown used to his siblings hanging over his shoulder and watching whenever he would draw at home; earning multiple comments from Hinoka, while Sakura would simply remain quiet and watch. "....Well, I was right." 

Takumi paused temporarily with his sketching to glance up at Leo, "What do you mean?" 

"....That you truly are a talented artist." He finished with a smile- and for some reason, Takumi felt his cheeks go red by witnessing such a smile. Warm, and sincere; wait, what was this weird sensation in his chest? Leo appeared to have caught onto his sudden change in behavior, an eyebrow raising, "What's the matter--"

"Nothing!" Takumi quickly answered, going back to his sketching as if he hadn't heard the comment at all. He could feel Leo's confused stare on his backside, but he did his best to ignore it. _C'mon, Takumi....You only just met the guy! I mean, I guess he's sort of cute and all...._ He shook his head.  _No, no! Stay focused!_

Somehow, Takumi was able to keep his concentration and continue illustrating; eyes occassionally glancing up at the flowers, the pencil following along with each, individual detail. Despite the silence, Leo did not seem bored at all. In fact, his eyes were brightened with interest as he watched Takumi closely- intrigued, even. Around thirty minutes later, Takumi decided to pause and hand Leo the sketchbook so he could have a better look at the incomplete illustration, "Do you, uh, think it's turning out all right so far?" 

"....Well, I've said it before...but you are quite the talented artist, Takumi," Leo briefly met his eyes with a smile; resulting Takumi in another blush- seriously, what was his deal? Thankfully, Leo shifted his gaze back towards the sketchbook and continued, "Although it's only a rough draft, you've gotten every little detail perfectly....I can't wait to see how the final product will turn out." 

After handing Takumi the sketchbook back, Leo pushed himself back onto his feet and stretched out his arms. He then proceeded to check the time on his watch; much to his surprise, the time read exactly 6:30. "....Oh my, is it already that late? You should probably be heading home for dinner now, don't you think?" 

"O-oh, right....Uh, thank you again for letting me check out your garden. I'm gonna be pretty busy tomorrow, so I may not be able to come back until Thursday....if that's all right with you, I mean," Takumi said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "....At least, thanks to you....I finally have an idea what to do for my project. I'm sure it's going to turn out great now."

"You seem awfully confident....but I suppose that's not a bad thing. I trust in your skills, at least," Leo replied, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again on Thursday- oh, and I'll have some of those pastries waiting for you." Takumi's eyes brightened with excitement for a brief moment, causing Leo to let out a soft chuckle, "....I'm glad that we had the chance to meet, Takumi."

Takumi yet again found himself blushing at Leo's words; questioning what was the matter with him, for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "U-uh....me too. I'm glad we could could meet too, Leo." He'd admit that his response was too struggled for his liking, and hoped that Leo wouldn't make a remark about it. 

"....Well, I'll be seeing you then, Takumi."

With that, Leo turned and headed back towards the mansion; Takumi's eyes following him until he disappeared through the back door. Takumi's eyes eventually found themselves shifting back towards the garden; the flowers swishing gently in the spring's breeze, and for some reason, he felt at peace. _This whole thing feels cliche, in a sense....Meeting someone in a flower garden....it sounds like a plot straight out of a romance novel._

"....Then again, I doubt it'll get any farther than this." 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Takumi!"

Upon hearing the voice of his friend, Takumi paused in the middle of the sidewalk and turned around; meeting with a pair of familiar faces, Hinata and Oboro. "Ready for my soccer match after school?" Hinata asked as he swung an arm around Takumi, "We're gonna win, I can promise you that!"

"You really think so?" Oboro questioned, "Even after that humiliating defeat last time?"

"Hey, we've practiced hard since then! There's nothing that can stop us now!" Hinata exclaimed, "....Hey, Takumi? Heeeellloooo?" He waved a hand in front of Takumi's face and successfully snapped him back into reality, Takumi now exchanging him a confused glance, "....Jeez, you seem completely out of it today. What's up with you?" 

"Huh? Oh, nothing--"

"I know that look," Oboro stated, swinging her arm around his other shoulder, "Ah yes, I know that look from anywhere....Our little Takumi has a _crush_ on someone!"

The comment caused Takumi's face to go completely red, while Hinata let out a gasp. "R-really? Bro, how come you didn't tell us anything?" Hinata seemed hurt above all else- but it was easy to notice that it was nothing but playfullness; Hinata's specialty. He nudged Takumi's shoulder repeatively, "We're your closest friends, and yet--!"

"I-I don't have a crush on anyone!" Takumi objected, "I'm just....tired, that's all! I had to stay up late and finish our biology homework--"

"Takumi, we didn't _have_ any biology homework yesterday," Oboro snickered, "You do got a crush on somebody!" 

"D-do not!"

"Takumi, joking aside....you know you can tell us anything! I mean, how long have we all known each other? Since like, freshmen year?" _That wasn't that long ago, you know?_ Takumi wanted to say, but bit on his tongue and let Hinata continue to speak, "That means you can trust us! Like....let's start with me. I have a crush on someone!"

"Wait, you do?" Oboro questioned. 

"Uh-huh! Take a guess." 

"Takumi."

"Wha--no! O-of course not!" 

"Then who is it?" 

"Uh....Subaki?" 

"....You seem skeptical." 

"I-I mean!....He's a cool guy and all, but he's _way_ out of my league. He's all for being perfect at absolutely everything, and I'm the jockey that can barely score above fifty percent on all of my tests," Hinata drawled out a sigh, going to ruffle up his hair in the back. "But that aside, Takumi, if you have a thing for someone you can tell us. We won't speak a single world- well, _I_ won't, but Miss Gossip over here might." 

Oboro appeared offended for a moment, but then gave a nod and shrugged one of her shoulders. "It's true. If you tell us who your crush is, you can't trust me not to tell somebody else- I mean, you know how the chain works, 'Kumi. Tell one person, and they tell another, and eventually the person you like will come to you with a million different stories."

"I-I don't even have a crush on anyone, so will you please drop it?" Takumi said, "Now let's hurry and get to school before we're late.... _again._ " 

"Hey, how come you're looking at me?" Hinata questioned, "Oboro's the one who always makes us late!"

"Am not!"

"Am to!" 

_Honestly, dealing with these two is like dealing with a bunch of five year olds...._ Takumi sighed under his breath, his mind heading off elsewhere while the two behind him continued to bicker on. They managed to arrive at the school just a few minutes before the bell for first period would ring, Takumi quickly going to collect his books and heading off to the classroom. 

Eventually, sixth period rolled around; also known as Takumi's art class, and thanks to Hinata going on about his soccer match, he was nearly late. He quickly resumed his seat at the table with Subaki and Hana, whom greeted him once he showed up. "Hey, Takumi!" Hana said, "How's your project turning out?" 

"Well, I only have a sketch done of it....but here's pretty much what it's going to look like," Takumi flipped his sketchbook open to the page of the illustration from the previous day. He noticed that Hana's eyes had gone a bit wide, and suddenly, he felt embarrassed, "S-so, uh....what do you think?" 

"This is amazing, Takumi! You got every little detail perfectly, it's almost as if I'm staring at an actual garden...." Hana replied, "....Speaking of which, where did you even find something like this? I mean, unless you decided to take the easy route and look up a picture on the Internet, or something."

"What? N-no, of course not! This is inspired by an actual garden....that, er, belongs to a friend of mine."

"A friend? Who? Do they go to this school?"

"Well, not necessarily...." 

"Can you tell me about them?" 

Takumi was about to reply, but was instead cut off by Subaki, "Hana, honestly, there's no need to ask that many questions. If this person doesn't go to our school, then why should it matter?" 

"Ugh....you're such a stick-in-the-mud!" 

_I'll have to agree with her on that one....This is the guy Hinata has a crush on?_ Takumi decided to ignore Subaki's comment and come up with a response for Hana's question instead, "Well, there's not much I can tell you about them, since I only met them yesterday....but I can at least say that they're a decent person. A bit irritating, but....not as bad as I first imagined. Also, a _total_ bookworm." 

"Heh, sounds like somebody you'd get along with, Subaki." Hana joked.

"What? Are you implying that I'm a bookworm?"

"I'm not implying it, it's the truth." 

"I-- I use books to study, for your information! And judging by your most recent report card, Hana, it's a hobby you might want to consider picking up."

"Hey! Not everyone can be smart like you, Subaki!"

"While I do agree that I possess great intelligence; that does not mean it is acceptable for you to have nothing but Cs and Ds. I'm honestly surprised you aren't failing any classes- this class is the only one you've managed to get a good grade in thus far," Subaki stated, "I told you before that if you ever needed help, you can ask me--"

"Why would I want your help? I'll ask for _Takumi's_ help instead! Because he's a _nice_ person, unlike you!"

"Hana, Subaki," The voice of their teacher caused the argument to come into a standstill, "I don't mind if you talk, but please, keep it down? You're distracting the other students," With that comment, Yukimura turned and headed back off to his desk; leaving a grumpy Hana to tap at the desk with her pencil, and an overwhelmed Subaki whom has never been scolded by a teacher before in his life, most likely. 

"....Anyways, I'm glad you were able to make a new friend, Takumi," Hana said, her lips curling back into her usual smile, "I mean, you're almost as shy as Sakura is! This is a major accomplishment!"

"I-I'm not shy!" 

"Yes, and that's exactly why you're blushing like that," The comment caused Takumi's cheeks to turn even darker in color, achieving a laugh out of Hana, "But seriously, your project is going to turn out amazing. Just _wait_ until you get to outline and color this....it'll look like it came straight out of a museum!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Subaki stated, "I believe _my_ piece is better--"

"Nobody asked you, Subaki."

_Is it really that good though?_ Takumi's gaze shifted down towards the sketchbook, his eyes glossing over each individual detail; of the flowers, the background surrounding it, etc. He wasn't confident in himself, nor his abilities; he knew that, and he lived with it. No matter how much praise he would receive, there would always be that thought hanging back in his mind that told him that it was terrible, that he was untalented. 

However, Leo's words from the previous day cut through those intrusive thoughts; the words of praise that came from his new friend's mouth, telling him how "fantastic" of an artist he truly was. For some reason, those words meant more to him than anyone else's, and just slightly, he felt himself smile. 

 

* * *

 

It wouldn't be until the next day when Takumi could return to the garden; as Hinata's soccer match, as well as homework from his other classes got in the way of his scheduled visit. However, he was completely free the day afterwards; heading up his usual route to the lone mansion atop of the hill. He paused near the mansion's gates, eyes wandering around for any signs of his new friend. _I wonder if he's waiting for me in the garden already?_

The speculation caused Takumi to turn and head towards the back of the mansion, where the infamous garden rested. He noticed a note attatched to the large, white gate blocking him off from the garden; _"The gate is unlocked. I'll be waiting for you inside the garden- Leo."_ Seems like he was right, after all. 

Takumi effortlessly pushed open the gate, bringing him into the soothing atmosphere of the large, exquisite garden. He took a moment to draw in a short breath before continuing his way down the white brick pathway; eyes roaming around the garden as if he's already been here a thousand times. The pathway eventually lead him to the gazebo, where his friend Leo was reading one of his novels; with his attention completely glued on the current page he was on, not appearing to notice Takumi at first. 

"Hey," Takumi spoke up, immediately earning Leo's attention as he approached the gazebo, "I wasn't sure if I was allowed to, er....just waltz in like this, but....here I am."

"....The note I left you said you could come in, right? Don't worry about it," Leo replied, focusing his attention back on the book whilst adding onto his comment, "Feel free to relax for a moment. We can head out into the garden once you're finished eating the treats I've prepared for you." 

Takumi was waiting to hear those words all day. He sat his sketchbook on the glass table, and his school bag up against the chair before grabbing the fork that was laid out for him; instead of the pastries like the previous time, they were small cakes. His mouth practically watered at the sight of the richly decorated cakes; strawberry, chocolate, vanilla- Leo sure did know how to win him over, that was for sure. 

_I can't help but wonder, though....why is he being so nice to me?_ It was a question that's been on his mind, since the very moment he and Leo met. Although Leo appeared to be a distant person, he was open towards Takumi; even expressing interest in him, despite only just meeting him. It was strange to Takumi; most likely because the idea of gaining another friend is rare to him. _Maybe the real question is....why do I feel so comfortable around him?_

"Are you finished yet?" Leo questioned after around ten minutes had passed by; placing the bookmark on the page he was currently on and shutting the book, resting it on the table in front of him. After earning a nod from the other boy, Leo stood up from the chair and beckoned Takumi forward with a hand, guiding him out of the gazebo and back into the garden.

"So," He continued as they resumed their spot on the batch of empty grass where they were the previous time; Takumi taking out his sketchbook and flipping it back to the rough draft he had completed, "What do you plan on doing today for your project? You've already completed the rough draft for it, does that mean you'll begin the final product today?"

"That's what I was planning on doing....Tomorrow, I'm going to bring an outlining pen as well as some water colors; then, I should be good to go....if I don't screw it up, I mean. Everyone in my entire art class can agree that paint isn't exactly your best friend; one mistake and you'll have to start over," Takumi explained, "but as long as you take your time and try not to rush it, it'll turn out a masterpiece....at least, that's what our teacher taught us." 

"....so, what will you do after you've finished your project?" 

_That's right. If I end up finishing it tomorrow, then I won't have to come here anymore._ Although it's only been his second day at the garden, Takumi has already grown used to this place. He had grown used to deriving from his usual route to come up to this mansion on top of the hill; but he knew that this would eventually come into an end, at least, by the time the project would be due. For some reason, that thought saddened him. _But why?_

"You know," Leo continued after not receiving a response to his question for sometime; but not directly meeting Takumi's gaze, instead, eyes shifted off towards the garden, "....You can keep coming here even after you've completed your project. I mean, unless you'd prefer not to." 

"You mean....I can keep coming back here?" 

"Isn't that what I just said? Of course you can keep coming here, Takumi. After all....you're about the only company I have. While my family is busy attending to their own duties, I'm left alone in this garden to indulge in my own fantasies; perhaps, that's why I have such a fascination for books....they drag you away from the unfairness that comes with real life," At the end of Leo's sentence, he shook his head and offered Takumi a small smile, "Er, forgive me. I don't wish to guilt you into coming back here--"

"N-no, you aren't guilting me at all! I, er....I like coming here, Leo," The response caused one of Leo's eyes to raise in slight surprise; also causing Takumi to avert his eyes, feeling the shyness creep onto his cheeks once again.  _Seriously, I can't keep my composure around this guy, can I?_ "....I kinda understand how you feel. Ever since my family and I moved here from Japan, making friends hasn't exactly been an easy task. A lot of people think I'm rude, and unapproachable....and to be honest, I agree with them. And my family....well, they're the same as yours; constantly busy doing whatever, and the only time I ever get to see them is around dinner time. It's hard....always feeling like you're alone, I mean." 

"....Ah, so I was right."

"Huh?"

"....Nothing. You can keep coming back to this garden whenever you wish, Takumi. Now, I'll let you get to work."

"Er....all right, then."

Takumi flipped to another clean sheet in his sketch book and got to work; this time, unlike his rough draft, taking his time to add the little details he had missed previously. _Huh, this isn't turning out as bad as I thought it was....The extra detail really makes it stick out, like...._ Hana's words from the other day repeated in his mind, and he finished his thought outloud with a slight smile, "....like I'm staring at an actual garden." 

It occured to Takumi that time can fly by awfully fast while you're drawing; that realization was made clear to him when Leo mentioned that it had already been an hour since he began his sketch; however, the artist was barely halfway through it. "What? Seriously? Maybe I won't get this done tomorrow...."

"....Well, it's only five now. You still have another hour before I have to attend dinner," Leo replied, "But there's no need to rush- after all, the project isn't due until Monday, right?" 

"That's true. All right, I'll see if I can finish it within that hour....if not, I'll wrap it up tomorrow."

Halfway through the next hour, Takumi noticed that Leo's attention had shifted back to his novel; he couldn't blame him, it would eventually get tiring watching someone draw for two hours straight. However, Takumi knew not to rush himself; after all, he's witnessed for himself what a grade for a rushed art project could be like (on his defense, he was busy during the time it was assigned and had to rush to finish it the day before it was scheduled to be due). _But it won't turn out like that again; I can at least ensure myself that._

As Takumi finished up the remaining detail on the sketch, he was interuppted by a sudden, unknown voice calling out from the back porch leading into the mansion in the distance; causing both he, and Leo to get back onto their feet. "It's my sister," Leo stated, "It appears that they finished dinner earlier than usual....Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Takumi. Farewell for now."

"See ya, Leo." 

Leo appeared somewhat surprised when Takumi offered him a smile at the end of his response; also, Takumi noticed his cheeks turning slightly pink. He gave him a slight nod, before turning and quickly heading down the pathway towards the back porch, where his elder sister, Camilla, was waiting for him with a hug. She didn't appear to notice Takumi, which allowed him to make his escape from the garden effortlessly. 

Takumi's attention was centered on the current page in his sketch book as he treaded down the sidewalk, heading back to his own house in the next neighborhood. He couldn't explain the smile on his face; was it because the drawing was turning out well, or perhaps it was because something else was on his mind. _"I don't have a crush on anyone,"_ He had insisted to Hinata and Oboro- yet, during that conversation the other day, there was only one face he had in his mind at that time....

Leo's. 

_W-wait, what am I thinking? There's no way I have a crush on someone I've only just met!_

There was no way....right? 

 

* * *

 

"Ah, so you have to use water colors for it?" 

It was the sometime the next day; Takumi reported to the garden directly after school was let out for the weekend, much to his own delight. However, to a person who was being homeschooled like Leo, it must not have meant as much for it to be a Friday. Takumi brought along the outlining pen and water colors as he described the day before; skipping the afternoon snacks that Leo would usually prepare for him and using that time to outline the sketch instead. 

Takumi brought a variety of different colors with him; from blue, to purple, yellow, etc- to match the colors of the flowers present in the garden. However, it would not be the best idea to sit on the ground and paint it; he needed a more steady support to rest the sketch book rather than Takumi's knees. Therefore, they remained under the gazebo and used the glass table instead. 

"Unfortunately. That's why I'm beginning that I don't screw up, or else I'll have to completely start over from scratch," Takumi replied, reaching for the paint brush and dipping it into the moistened, light purple paint. He lightly pressed the brush against one of the flowers; taking his time to thoroughly color each of the flowers he deemed would be purple. 

Knowing that Takumi needed to keep his attention on his artwork; Leo kept his eyes glued to the book, occassionally glancing over to inspect his progress. Takumi knew that painting would take the longest, and by the time he finished painting all the flowers (still having to give color to the background), an hour and a half had already passed by. "Man, and I'm not even done yet...."

Leo temporarily placed the book down and stepped over to where Takumi was sitting in order to get a better inspection of the artwork; causing Takumi to become slightly flustered in response to the sudden closeness. "I'm impressed....it's turning out more remarkably than I imagined. The colors really make it pop out more, don't you think?" 

"Er....yeah, they do." _I don't have a crush on him. I don't have a crush on him....God, why do you have to be so close?_

"Are you all right, Takumi?"

"F-fine!" 

It would take Takumi another forty-five minutes to finish painting the background; needless to say, a wave of relief washed over him when he was finally able to put down the paint brush. He took a moment to inspect the finished product; it turned out better than he could have ever imagined. "Leo," He started with a proud smile, gaining his friend's attention right away, "It's finished."

"....Now, what did I tell you?" Leo started, "It turned out absolutely fantastic, Takumi. You won't have to worry about getting anything lower than an A," He placed the bookmark in the current page he was on in the novel, before closing it and resting it down onto the glass table across from Takumi. "Well, it's nearly time for you to head home, isn't it?" 

"O-oh, right! I need to get this home so it can dry properly...." 

"Will you be back tomorrow?" 

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry....my weekend's _completely_ booked. I promised some of my friends that I'd hang out with them on Saturday, and then on Sunday my younger sister has a performance; since my other siblings are busy with work, I promised her that I'd go. Don't even get me _started_ on my math homework! Ugh, you're so lucky to be homeschooled, Leo," Takumi finished his sentence with a sigh; earning a bit of a chuckle from Leo in response, "....Anyways, I'll be back Monday, so don't worry."

"Oh, I wasn't going to worry myself over it. After all, you have to bring me back the results of your grade," Leo stated, a smile curling onto his face as his eyes glanced down at the remarkable piece of artwork in Takumi's hands, "....Although, I believe it's safe to say that this is going to earn you at _least_ an A+."

"At least?" Takumi chuckled at the idea of getting anything higher than an A+; which was technically impossible unless Mr. Yukimura decided to be gracious, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. "....I, um....haven't had the chance to say this yet, but....Thank you, Leo. Without you, this project probably would have turned out a failure....but ever since you've shown me this magnificant garden, for some reason....I've been able to have a bit more confidence in myself."

"....Perhaps I should be the one thanking you instead," Takumi noticed the embarrassment fluttering onto Leo's cheeks; eyes averting off in the other direction, and Takumi wondered if he was the same as him- "shy" was the term Hana used to describe it, "....I've told you before how I longed for company, how....vacant, my world was. Then....you suddenly showed up from outside my window. That disgusting loneliness I've felt for so long....I'm finally rid of it now....and it's thanks to you, Takumi." 

_I don't have a crush on him._ Takumi had told himself these words more times than he could count by now; yet, he couldn't refrain from blushing at Leo's statement. _He's just like me._ He bit on his lip to at least stop his thoughts from slipping out, and drew in a deep breath instead. "....Th-there's no need to thank me, you know? I'm glad....that we were able to become friends, Leo."

"Friends....I wasn't sure about it before, but....at least I know now that you feel the same way," Leo suddenly felt a surge of awkwardness, causing him to curl a finger around one of his neat locks of hair; still keeping his eyes away from Takumi. It appeared that he had taken notice of the atmosphere surrounding him as much as Takumi himself did, and he cleared his throat, "W-well....I'll be seeing you on Monday, Takumi. Good luck on your assignment."

"Er....right." 

_Ugh....I really need to get over myself already._

 

* * *

 

The weekend seemed to breeze by rather quickly; unfortunately bringing Takumi back into that dreadful, Monday morning. However, as exhausted as he was (staying up until one in the morning on a Sunday wasn't the _best_ idea he's had), he recalled that it was the due date for his project. Hinata and Oboro had already commented how _fantastic_ it turned out; as well as many of his other classmates. The confidence he had in himself was a foreign concept; strange, yet, it also felt nice. 

It was remarkable Takumi was able to reach his class a minute or so before the tardy bell would ring; due to Hinata going off with Oboro somewhere, most likely skipping together. Despite the nervous feeling building up in his stomach, Takumi kept a calm expression, and a smile; which caused Hana to give him an odd look. "What's with the smile?" 

"Huh? Oh, well....I guess I'm proud with how my project turned out," Takumi flipped open the sketch book to the current page; Hana, and even _Subaki's_ eyes widening in fascination of the completed piece of artwork. The sudden silence only added onto the nervousness Takumi felt, and he added on in a quieter voice, "S-so, uh....do you like it?"

" _Like_ it? Takumi, this is amazing!" Hana exclaimed, "How did you get this talented?"

"....I'll have to agree with her for once, this did turn out rather splendid....perhaps, even more so than my own artwork," The comment earned a gasp from both Hana, as well as Takumi, and caused Subaki's face to break out in embarrassment, "Wh-what? I'm simply giving him some praise. Even the most _talented_ of artists must consider the possibility that there is some artwork out there better than their own--"

"Uh-huh, sure, Subaki....Anyways, I can't _wait_ to see Mr. Yukimura's reaction to this!"

The reaction would soon be delievered as Mr. Yukimura roamed around the classroom to inspect each of their projects; needless to say, his eyes grew almost as wide as Hana and Subaki's did when they first witnessed the finished piece of artwork, "Takumi, this is simply fantastic! A hundred percent- no, with an added bonus! Great job!"

The _120%_ written on the page Takumi received shortly afterwards caused him to grin widely; which, after hearing Hana's faint giggling from beside him, made him feel a ting of embarrassment. However, a smile remained on his face throughout the rest of the period, and even after school was released. He managed to arrive at the mansion at an earlier time than usual, as he wanted to hurry and share the good news with his friend; barely able to contain his excitement about the outstanding grade. 

Takumi knew that Leo would be waiting for him as usual under the gazebo, with his face in a book and sipping his usual brew of golden tea. "Leo!" He called out, immediately earning his friend's attention and causing him to stand up from the chair in order to meet Takumi halfway. "Look at this! A _120%_! The teacher was _that_ impressed!"

"Of course, that's what I expected. For someone with your talent to get a measly 100%, well....that wouldn't do at all, would it?" Leo's lips curled into that familiar smirk as he gave Takumi's shoulder a soft pat, "....Well done, Takumi. I'm sure this increased your confidence was an artist, huh? Or, perhaps, your confidence in general? Either way, I'm proud of you."

"Well, like I said before....I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Leo." 

"Ah, you're giving me too much praise. All I did was provide you with some inspiration; _you're_ the one who made this all possible, Takumi....but I'll accept your thanks, nethertheless. So....now that your project is out of the way, I suppose we can take the time to get to know each other better, don't you think?" Leo questioned, "We've been sitting in silence for nearly this entire time, after all. I don't know a single thing about you yet, Takumi." 

"That's true....well, where do you wanna start?" 

"Well....why don't we start with discussing our likes and dislikes? From what I've gathered about you so far, you obviously like to draw, and you have quite the sweet tooth- oh, that reminds me! Come under the gazebo, I've had the chefs prepare something special in order to congradulate your success. We can continue talking then." 

And so, the two friends began to describe most of their hobbies and interests as a whole to each other; of course, Takumi has already picked up on Leo's fascination with literature, but chose to listen closely anyways as he shoved the deliciously baked pastries into his mouth one by one. "--My favorite novel would have to be "Howl's Moving Castle", however. It's rather short in comparison to the other novels I own, but it's a very well-written story nonetheless." 

"Howl's Moving Castle?" Takumi repeated, "You mean, there's a book for it, too?" 

"It originally _was_ a book, Takumi."

"Well, excuuussseee me for not knowing, Mr. Bookworm!"

"Your usage with the term "bookworm" is not very accurate to its description. I _enjoy_ books, but I'm not obssessed with them. Anyways, I at least know another one of your interests; if you've watched the movie version, that means you like Studio Ghibli movies, correct?" Leo questioned. 

"Of course, who _doesn't_ like Studio Ghibli? Although, that movie isn't my favorite...."Spirited Away" is where it's at."

"I prefer "Whisper of the Heart", to be honest, but I can understand why that one would be your favorite. There's a reason why it's one of their most popular films, after all. It has an amazing story, as well as beautiful art and music to go along with it....I imagine it's the traditional artstyle that catches your eye, hm?"

"Yeah! Studio Ghibli's artstyle as a whole is _amazing-_ I'm envious of the people who actually get to sit down and design all of the characters, the scenery....I guess if I were to have a dream job, it'd be something like that. Animation, I mean," Takumi stated, then began to scratch his cheek with his finger, "....but I doubt my art could ever get _that_ good." 

"Well, you never know what the future may hold. There's the possibility that you could become one of the most famous artists this world has ever seen; or perhaps use art as some kind of hobby and pursue a completely different career- you'll never know. However, your future is effected depening on what you do during the present; if you wish to follow the path of an artist, then you must continue to study and practice, or else you'll never be able to improve yourself," Leo explained, then added with a brief smile, "....and besides, you're already quite talented, Takumi." 

"....A lot of people say that, yet I can never bring myself to agree with them....I know, it sounds pretty selfish, huh? But when you lack the confidence, it's hard to tell the difference between praise and pity," Takumi wasn't sure why these particular words escaped his lips; how he felt so comfortable telling Leo this, words that he hasn't even spoken to Hinata or Oboro about before. The artist drew in a short breath before continuing, eyes shifting down towards the half-eaten pastries remaining on the plate, and he absentmindely poked at one with the fork, "....It's not just about my art, either....it's about myself as a whole."

"....So, you have low self-esteem?" 

"I mean....I guess that's the term you would use for it. It's been like this ever since I was a kid; although, back then I had someone I could at least rely on, someone who'd always be there for me whenever I cried, or needed comfort....but ever since that person died, I've felt more alone than I ever have before. Even if I know that my siblings care about me, there's still that voice inside my head that tells me that they don't need me....that...." 

"....it'd be better if I disappeared?" Leo finished, "....Of course, I know that feeling often. Didn't I tell you before? My family is too preoccupied with their own lives to even notice that I'm there half the time- hell, they pay more attention to an adoptee than they do their own flesh and blood," He was smiling despite the harsh words towards himself, causing Takumi's lips to curl into a frown. _He really feels the same way I do?_ "....I understand what you're feeling, Takumi. You want the reassurance that your life has some sort of value; that you _mean_ something to someone...Yes, I understand that feeling all too well."

"Leo...." 

"....At least you had someone in your past that was always there to comfort you....to make you feel loved, and wanted. I've never had a person like that in my life; my own mother disposed of me, and my father hardly considers me his son....As for my siblings, perhaps they care somewhere in their hearts for the brother they have overlooked for so many years, but at this point, I cannot tell. I envy you, Takumi....I truly do." 

_He envies me?_ Looking at it from a different perspective; Takumi realized that compared to Leo's lifestyle, perhaps, he had the better end fo the stick. Although he has trouble making friends due to his lack of self confidence; there are those who are still kind towards him, that recognize his talents and support him. His siblings included, of course- even with that intrusive voice inside his head, he knows deep inside that they care for him. _But Leo....up until now, he's been completely alone, hasn't he?_

"....Forgive me, I shouldn't burden you with my troubles. At least I'm starting to get to know you more, Takumi," Leo said, lips drawing back into a smile as he stood up, teacup in hand, "....I'm going to go refill my tea. Feel free to wander around the garden a bit if you wish; I'll return shortly."

Takumi decided to take advantage of Leo's words and traveled into the garden; this time, without his signature sketch book tucked under one of his arms along with a few pencils and erasers. He was able to feel more relaxed now; stretching his arms wide into the air without the stress of the project lingering in the back of his mind. However, he had not forgotten about the words Leo had spoken before just yet; resulting him into a frown by realizing the truth behind Leo's smile- which to now, appeared more fake than anything. _I wish there was something I could do to help him...._

Takumi paused briefly by a bundle of flowers; carnations, if he recalled by the book he had picked up from the library the other day about the many diferent types of flowers. It was originally to help him with his project, but he found himself becoming quite interested in the concept itself. A thumb brushed over its fresh, white petals, and he was able to smile ever so slightly. _If I remember, then white carnations are supposed to represent pure love, and luck...._

"What are you doing?"

 

The sudden voice of his friend caused Takumi to jump, as well as cause his face to grow hot with embarrassment; a common trait for him now, he's noticed. Leo was standing behind him, a newly brewed cup of tea in one of his hands, staring at him with his dull eyes in curiosity. "....W-well....I was just looking at the flowers! S-something wrong with that?" 

"You appear to be quite taken with these carnations," Leo insisted, "If I recall correctly, carnations are supposed to represent luck, as well as pure love....I've noticed couples on Valentine's Day receive bouquets of white carnations, to ensure that their love remains strong and confident forever," The teasing tone caused Takumi to become even more embarrassed, if that were possible. "....Do you, perhaps....have someone in mind while you stare at these?" 

"Wh-what? I-I don't have a crush on anyone!" _Why am I getting so defensive? It's obvious that he's just joking, but...._

The hostile response caused Leo to quirk an eyebrow, before breaking out into a short-lived fit of laughter, "At ease, Takumi. I was only messing with you....Although, by your quite frankly,  _obvious_ embarrassment, I can tell that you _do_ have someone in your mind....Ah, but before you get defensive again, I'm not going to pry. After all, I'd be about as irritated as you are right now if someone were to continue to pester me about the person _I_ like." 

"W-wait, you have a crush on someone?" 

"Of course I do....Although, I can't say for sure whether they'd return my feelings or not. After all, we haven't known each other for very long; to develop feelings like this for someone so quickly, it is sure to be a mistake on my part....but sometimes, you really can't help falling for someone."

Takumi related to that feeling- wait, no he didn't! He doesn't have a crush on Leo! Then....why did he suddenly feel so disappointed? There was an aching sensation in his chest that he couldn't describe; the best term he could possibly use is utter "disappointment", but why? _It doesn't matter anymore now, at least....He likes someone else, therefore....you wouldn't have a chance with him to begin with._

"Are you all right, Takumi?"

"Huh? O-oh, I'm fine," Takumi quickly wiped the disappointment off his face and forced his lips into a smile; although, it was easy to tell how forced it was. Leo was about to question it, but was immediately cut off by Takumi as he turned and continued down the pathway, beckoning him to follow with a hand, "Come on, let's go look around some more!"

"....Very well."

 

* * *

 

" _What?_ You mean you aren't coming to my soccer match?" 

"Hinata, come on....I've literally been to every single one of your matches ever since you were accepted onto the soccer team. Will it really make a difference if I don't go this once?" Takumi asked, but he knew that Hinata would continue to whine if he did not provide some kind of explanation. After taking a bite out of his sandwhich, he continued, "....I have somewhere else I need to be after school. I promise, I'll go to your next match--"

"Where?" 

"Bet he's going to hang out with that new friend of his," Oboro stated, an arm wrapping around Takumi and leaning in close to add, "Hana told me that you've been going up to that mansion nearly every day now- for an art project or whatever? But you already finished it and turned it in on Monday, and it's Thursday now....Sooo, what has our little 'Kumi been doing recently?" 

"What, did you make a new best friend or something to replace me?" Hinata sniffled; although, Takumi knew he was only being dramatic and resulted in an eye roll. 

"You? Excuse me, last time I checked, _I_ was Takumi's best friend."

"No you aren't! I was friends with him before you!"

"I'm the one who introduced him to you!"

"Guys, guys! You're both my best friends, and neither of you are getting replaced," Takumi stated, but he knew that they would want a better explanation than simply that. He could feel his friends' burning gaze upon him as he tried to figure out a way to describe Leo to them, eventually clearing his throat and continuing, "....Erm....it's true that I have a new friend. He helped me out a lot with my art project, and, well....we've decided to hang out a lot since. That's all there is to it, really."

Of course, Oboro would be one to speculate about it; an eyebrow quirking as she leaned in close again and asked, "You sure about that, 'Kumi? I'm pretty positive this is the guy you have a little crush on," The accusation caused Takumi's cheeks to turn slightly red; but for some reason, he did not find himself as embarrassed as he usually would be in a situation like this, "....What? Aren't you going to deny it?" 

"I mean....It wouldn't really matter if I had a crush on him or not, since he already likes someone else."

"Ouch....sorry, 'Kumi. That's always such a rough thing to hear." 

"B-but hey! Maybe whoever this guy has a crush on doesn't feel the same way?" Hinata insisted in his signature grin, "You still have a chance, Takumi! And Oboro and I will be rooting for you every step of the way! So, uh....feel free to skip out on my soccer match to hang out with 'em- but only this once! I won't forgive ya if you don't come to the next match!" 

"....Thanks, guys." _I don't have a crush on him, but the support is nice anyways, I guess._ Takumi opened his mouth to say more, but noticed someone approaching the trio's lunch table; the face of that individual he knew well from his art class, Subaki. Compared to his normally reserved self, Subaki appeared nervous about something. 

A tap on the back of his shoulder signaled Hinata to turn around; a familiar sense of nervousness washing over him when he realized it was Subaki, aka the crush he had spoken about last week. "O-oh, hey Subaki! What can I do for ya?" He attempted to keep his cheerful act up, but Takumi and Oboro knew otherwise; whispering to one another as the scene played out. 

"Hinata, er....may I speak to you somewhere in private? I need to....discuss some things with you."

"O-oh sure! Uh....I'll see you guys in fourth period!"

With that, Hinata stood up from the table and proceeded to follow Subaki out of the cafeteria. "Wow! Looks like you're not the only one who might get lucky soon, 'Kumi," Oboro chuckled, giving Takumi's shoulder a hard pat, "Man, I'm really starting to feel left out....I don't have a crush on anyone!"

Takumi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that, Oboro?"

"Wha-- hey, I'm supposed to be the one to embarrass you! Not the other way around!"

_Well, don't feel too left out, Oboro....I don't really have a crush on anyone either._ He'd continue to tell himself that, but he was beginning to question how far that exactly was from the truth. Hinata and Oboro's encouragement didn't help, in fact, he was starting to consider whether he was truly lying to himself or not. 

_Leo....how am I supposed to feel about you, exactly?_

 

* * *

 

Takumi did feel guilty about skipping out on his friend's soccer match, but he knew that Hinata wouldn't remain in a bad mood about it; after all, he was going on all fourth and fifth period about his supposedly new boyfriend. Of course, the subject continued on into sixth period with Subaki- that is, until, Hana smacked him with a ruler and told him to consider the single people in the room's feelings (most likely referring to herself and Takumi). 

This lead Takumi to start considering his own feelings towards certain things; as a result, he found himself taking his time heading to the garden, not arriving there nearly an hour after school had been released. He noticed that the gate had been left cracked open, and with a gentle hand, he pushed it open and headed towards the gazebo where he thought he'd find Leo....except, it was completely vacant. 

"Where is he?" Takumi questioned out loud, placing his sketch book and school bag on the glass table before turning and starting to wander around the garden in search for his friend. Halfway through the garden, Takumi came across a pair of voices; one matching the voice of his friend, Leo, while the other was unknown to him, much higher in pitch. 

"Hold still, Leo! You're going to mess it up!"

"I never wanted to do this in the first place, you know," He overheard Leo reply in a much more irritable voice than usual. Takumi circled around a long hedge decorated in a variety of different colored flowers; mostly in colors of white, yellow, and violet. Resting on the grass in the center of the hedge was a pair of people; one whom he recognized to be his blonde-haired friend, and the other being a much younger girl. 

"....Ah, perfect!" The girl exclaimed as she pulled her hands away from Leo's head; revealing the newly crafted flower crown, resembling the colors of the flowers that could be found all along the hedges surrounding them. "Awww, Leo....with that flower crown, you don't look as grumpy as you usually do! I should get a picture and show Camilla and Xande--"

"--you should _not_ ," Leo corrected, "I swear if anyone we're to see me in this state, I'd--"

Of course, it was only natural that Leo would eventually come to notice Takumi's presence; embarrassment taking shape onto his normally composed expression in a deep blush. Leo found himself gawking at his friend for some time before managing some words- or rather, a warning, "Takumi....don't you _dare_ say a word...." 

Although words weren't the response Leo would receive in the end; he did receive loud laughter from Takumi's mouth, not attempting to control himself in the slightest. It was an emotion he couldn't help- after all, he'd never thought he'd see the O' so serious Leo dressed in a girly flower crown; the idea all in itself was hilarious. "Sorry, sorry! It's just....pffft...." 

"Judging by your laughter, you aren't sorry in the slightest...."

"Hey, Leo? Is this the friend you told me about?" The younger girl questioned; attention shifting back and fourth between the pair, her violet eyes gleaming with curiosity. Before Leo had a chance to reply, however, she pushed herself onto her feet and stepped towards Takumi to greet him formally. "Hey there! I'm Leo's little sister, Elise! It's nice to finally meet you....Takumi, right?" 

"Er, that's right....I had no idea Leo had a younger sister. It's, er, nice to meet you...."

Elise's lips curled into a childish smile as she took a hold of Takumi's hand, guiding him down onto the spot on the grass with her and her older brother. Takumi noticed a box resting on the ground next to them- they were having a picnic of some sort, perhaps? "It's a shame you couldn't get here earlier! We were having the most _amazing_ lunch....Leo mentioned that you liked pastries, so I was going to save you some, but....uh...."

"You ate them all." Leo finished for her. 

"Hey! I told you not to tell him that, Leo! You're going to make me leave a bad impression!"

"You'd do that on your own, anyways." 

"Leeeeoooo, how come you always bully me?" Elise whined; although, Takumi could tell that they were simply being playful. Hinoka has teased him more times than he could count, after all. "....Ugh, honestly....I don't know what you see in this guy, Takumi. He's a total jerkface!"

"Jerkface? You'd think that at the age you're at, your vocabulary would be more advanced than that."

"Well, not everyone is a nerd like you!"

"Nerd? You've wounded me, Elise. How could you say such a terrible thing?" Takumi had picked up on the sarcasm in Leo's dull voice; needless to say, their bickering caused him to chuckle softly underneath the fabric of his sleeve. "Anyways, could you go inside now? Takumi's here now, so I want to be able to hang out with him without you interfering." 

"How am I interfering? C'mon, Leo! I've been wanting to meet Takumi ever since I spotted you two in the garden!" Elise stated firmly, "i know that you don't want anyone to find out that he's been coming here recently....but don't you realize how proud everyone would be if they knew that you've finally made a new friend? But....I won't say anything. I promise."

"....That's not what I'm worried about, Elise....I don't mind if you stick around, I suppose, but--" Leo paused when he noticed Elise picking up the basket filled with the flowers they had collected previously and position herself behind Takumi; much to his, as well as Takumi's confusion, "....wait, what are you doing?" 

"I'm going to make him a flower crown!" Elise stated, "I mean, it wouldn't be fair if _you_ were the only one to get one, would it?" She reached into the basket and took out a strand of floral wire; in order to get the proper measurements for the crown, she first had to wrap it around his head. "....That should do it...all right! Let's get to work!"

Takumi hadn't object to the idea, of course. In fact, he found himself grow interested as he watched Elise get to work; applying the greenery to the wire to use as a base for the flowers that would be added shortly afterwards. Elise was humming a soft tune to herself as she picked up the freshly cut flowers from the basket and placed them on the crown one by one; flowers of mostly white and blue. "...There! All done!" 

Takumi did not have much time to inspect the crown before it was placed upon his head; however, he had been handed a mirror shortly afterwards. "So, what do you think?" The question from Elise crossed his ears as he continued to stare into the mirror, and gradually, he felt himself break out into a warm smile. 

"....It's wonderful. Thank you, Elise." 

"Really? Ah, I'm so glad!" Elise clapped her hands excitedly. Then, another idea dawned onto her. She quickly positioned herself behind Takumi and scooped up his ponytail in her hands, much to said person's confusion. "Would you mind if I braided your hair? The only hair I've ever been able to braid before is my sister's....and, well, your hair is so long and pretty!" 

"P-pretty?" Takumi repeated, feeling the embarrassment wash over his face. "Uh....sure, I don't mind..."

It occured to him that braiding hair took time, and concentration; the normally enthusiastic Elise going silent as she carefully guided her hands along Takumi's loose hair. It also occured to him how long it's been since someone has played with his hair like this; the last person to do so being his step-mother. The thought of his mother's delicate hands running through his hair; whether it was to help him style it, or simply for comfort....it caused him to frown. 

_She really is gone, isn't she?_

A rough tug of his hair caused the negative thoughts to disappear from his mind all at once; whether it was lucky or unlucky, he wasn't sure. Either way, Takumi was glancing back at Elise as she gave him an apologetic expression, "Sorry! I'm not really that used to braiding hair....but I think it turned out nicely!"

Elise's statement was proven to be true when Takumi was handed the mirror once again; the braid itself had turned out quite nicely, although, he found himself taken by surprise when he noticed the additional flowers that had been applied to his hair. "....I thought the flowers would make a nice addition. Do you like it?" 

In all honesty, Takumi did enjoyed how his hair had been styled; however, noticing Leo smirking at him, he wasn't so quick as to make that comment. "....You did a good job. I feel like if I'd ever introduced you to my younger sister, Sakura, you'd become fast friends." He had noticed how similiar their personalities- well, interests were. _Now that I think about it....Sakura would absolutely adore a place like this...._

"You have a younger sister? You should totally bring her here next time!" Elise exclaimed, "I'd love to meet her!"

"I'll see if she's busy or not....er, thank you for this. It really is nice."

"It's not a problem at all, Takumi! At least _you_ enjoy my work!" Her attention was obviously directed towards her older brother with that comment, only earning a chuckle out of him in response. Elise playfully crossed her arms and turned her head away, adding, "And to think I went through the trouble of making you such a pretty flower crown...." 

"I never asked you for it in the first place, you know?" 

"....Well! I guess I'll go ahead and leave you two alone now- after all, I don't wana ruin the romantic atmosphere!" The comment earned a blush from both Takumi, as well as her older brother. Elise took a few steps forward before turning around and adding, whilst waving towards Takumi, "It was nice meeting you, Takumi! I hope you can bring your sister next time!" 

With that, Elise disappeared over the wall of hedge cutting them off from the rest of the garden. However, her comment had placed the friends in an awkward situation; eyes shifted away from each other, Takumi playing with a lock of his hair to distract him from his sudden nervousness. _She was probably just kidding around! C'mon, Takumi....don't keep putting yourself into these situations...._

"....Takumi?" 

"Y-yes?" 

"Hold still...."

Takumi noticed the white flower in between Leo's fingers as he shifted closer to his friend; of course, it only added onto Takumi's nervousness- the sudden closeness, that was. Leo gently placed the flower back into its original home in Takumi's braided hair, and their eyes met for a brief moment. _I've never noticed it before, but....Leo has really pretty eyes._ It wad a cliche thought- a thought that he did not want to have, but how could you blame him in this situation?

Leo's face was close; close enough that Takumi could easily count every individual eyelash, eyes flickering with that unique color of amber he's fallen so.... _in love? Is that really what I'm feeling right now? Do I really love him?_ He wanted to deny it, but the burning sensation in his heart told him otherwise. 

"....Takumi, how do you feel about me?"

"E-eh?" 

"....Remember what I described to you the other day? How I've fallen for someone?" Takumi could only bring himself to nod at Leo's words; at this point, he wasn't sure if he could even bring himself to speak. However, he noticed that Leo appeared to be about just as nervous as he was; eventually having to turn his eyes away from Takumi's. "....it's such a strange feeling, isn't it? To feel this strongly about someone whom I've only just met recently....yet, at the same time....it feels as if I've known that person for my entire life. Wouldn't you agree?" 

"I-I...."

"....Ah, forgive me for rambling on again. Just forget it--"

Leo originally planned to create distance between him and Takumi again, however, a hand clasping onto his wrist prevented him from doing so. _What am I doing?_ As Leo's head turned around to meet his friend's gaze once more, Takumi leaned in closer; it was as if his body was acting completely on its own. _I don't have a crush on him....I don't...._

As their lips pressed together, the thought that Takumi has been attempting to avoid this entire time; the thought that he has tried to push farther and farther back into the depths of his mind was given evidence at last. _Dammit....I...._ Their lips parted only after a few seconds, and Takumi found himself staring into Leo's eyes for some time. After all this time, he was finally able to ensure himself of the fact....

_I really like him, don't I?_


End file.
